Cause your're my destiny
by park lym
Summary: [CHAP 5 UPDATE!] tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan mu . HunHan. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :**** Oh sehun – Xi luhan**

**Other Cast : find by your self**

**Rated :**** M**

**Warning : Gender Switch (GS) | Typo(s)**

Dentuman music di dalam tempat itu seakan menambah nafsu dan gairah. Seorang wanita yang kini memakai pakaian hanya menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tidak boleh terang terangan di tampakkan sedang menari dengan erotisnya di atas panggung dengan berdirinya satu tiang di panggung itu

Wanita itu dengan lihainya menari dengan sebuah tiang diatas panggung itu. Hanya tatapan nafsu yang wanita itu dapatkan ketika melihat penontonya.

Saat semua sudah selesai tepuk riuh oleh para penonton kepada wanita yang tadi menari erotis di atas panggung.

Seorang pria berjas itu menatap malas apa yang tadi ada di atas panggung. Dia tidak tertarik dengan hal begituan. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar dan memesan satu botol wine favoritnya. Dia sudah sering kesini dan semua bartender sudah tahu apa yang akan di pesan pria ini saking sudah sering nya dia kesini hanya untuk melepas penat yang ada di dalam kepalanya

Pria itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan memanggil salah satu bartender

"hey" pria itu memanggil salah satu bartender

"anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya bertender itu kepada pria itu

"seperti biasa" jawab pria itu

"seperti biasa bagaimana?" jawab bartender itu bingung

"lah, saya sudah sering kesini dan semua bartender tahu aku ingin memesan apa" ucap pria itu dengan nada tinggi

"yak! Kau sebenarnya ingin memesan atau mengajak berkelahi sih" suara bartender cantik itu tak kalah nyaringnya

"kenapa kau malah melawanku eoh?" pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menantang bartender itu

"yaakk! Kalian itu kenapa berkelahi" ucap salah satu bartender yang tak berdiri jauh dari mereka

"itu lihat, dia pura-pura tidak tahu saya ingin memesan apa" tunjuk pria itu kepada bartender cantik yang dihadapannya

"oh maaf dia orang baru, ya sudah biar saya yang membuatkan minum untuknya, dan kau pergi kembali ke pekerjaan mu" pria yang berjas tadi hanya menatap orang tadi dengan wajah poker facenya

Dan bartender cantik pun mulai berlalu di hadapan pria berjas itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya Bartender itu memberikan satu gelas kecil dan satu botol untuk pria berjas itu

"hey bro, tenanglah sedikit dia orang baru dan wajar dia tidak tahu apa minuman favorit mu disini" ucap bartender itu kepada pria berjas itu

Pria berjas itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"ya! Jongdae-ya! Kenapa ada orang baru itu? Apakah bartender disini kurang? Aku saja yang pertama kali bertemunya sudah berkelahi seperti ini apalagi nantinya"

"hahaa aku yakin kau akan menyukainya dalam waktu dekat ini, percayalah" jongdae memberikan wink nya kepada pria berjas itu

"ya! Yaa! Jaga ucapan mu jongdae! Itu tidak akan terjadi! TIDAK AKAN!" pria berjas itu mulai meminum kembali wine nya

"aku pegang kata kataku tadi hahaa, aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan mu tuan oh" jongdae tertawa puas

"oiya satu lagi, selain cantik dia juga sexy. Lihat dia" jongdae mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bartender cantik tadi

Bartender cantik tadi sedang memakai baju ketat dan panjang baju itu pun hanya limabelas centi di atas lutut, menampilkan paha mulusnya dan baju ketat tadi menyetak badannya yang berbentuk bak gitar spanyol itu

Pria berjas yang di ketahui bermarga oh itu menelan ludah nya dan dia tidak menyadari saat ini jongdae sedang melihat sehun bagaimana cara sehun menatap bartender cantik itu. Seperti tatapan orang yang mulai jatuh cinta mungkin

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kecepetan ya? Hehe namanya juga baru awal**

**Tenang aja nanti pasti di lanjutin**

**Tapi kalau mau lanjut jangan lupa review nya, itu yang saya butuhkan sebagai author di sini**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2]**

_Pria berjas yang di ketahui bermarga oh itu menelan ludah nya dan dia tidak menyadari saat ini jongdae sedang melihat sehun bagaimana cara sehun menatap bartender cantik itu. Seperti tatapan orang yang mulai jatuh cinta mungkin_

.

.

.

Jongdae menyenggol pundak sehun "ya! Mengapa kau menatapnya seperti itu tuan oh? Itukah yang kamu bilang seorang musuh?" jongdae hanya melihat sehun dengan smirknya

Sehun menatap jongdae tajam "kau bicara apa? Lebih baik aku pergi saja" sehun langsung berdiri, menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

"hey! Oh sehun! Kapan kapan balik lagi, mungkin kau akan lebih dekat dengan nya" teriak jongdae kepada sehun yang sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat tadi dia duduk

Sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan jongdae yang kata katanya membuat pria berjas ini sebal

Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi yang luas, maklum rumah sehun termasuk rumah kelas atas. Rumahnya sangat besar, semua itu berkat jerih upayahnya sendiri

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah mewah miliknya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan air dingin yang menyiram tubuhnya karna saat ini dia merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat lengket karna seharian bekerja

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Dia membuka semua pakaian nya dan dia biarkan tergeletak berantakan di atas lantai toh ada maidnya yang biasa membersihkan nya

Sehun mengambil handuk tak jauh dari dia berdiri sekarang dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri

Sehun memenuhkan isi bathup dan setelah penuh dia mencemplungkan badan nya kedalam bathup itu

"ahh segarnyaa" sehun memanjangkan kakinya nya dan tengkuknya dia senderkan ke pinggir bathup sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan nyaman

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di atas kasurnya dan menyalakan tv yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Sehun hanya menatap bosan kearah layar yang lebar dan tipis itu

'kkrruukk'

Bunyi perut sehun terdengar di ruangan yang hening itu. Dia memegangi perutnya karna lapar

"ahh aku lapaarr" sehun memegangi perutnya yang dari tadi ngajak ribut

"biar aku delivery saja" sehun mengambil iphonenya dan menelfon toko tersebut

Sehun keluar balkon sambil menunggu delivery datang. Dia duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil melihat kearah pagar depan yang besar itu, siapa tau delivery sudah datang

Setelah di tunggu tunggu sehun akhirnya delivery datang

_Tapi... dia seorang perempuan, tunggu! Aku sepertinya mengenalnya_

Sehun langsung bergegas kebawah dengan tergesa gesa. Biasanya kalau ada delivery datang maidnya yang mengambilnya tapi kali ini tidak, dia yang akan mengambilnya sendiri

"tidak usah! Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya" ucap sehun kepada maidnya yang hampir membukakan pintu

"baik tuan" jawab maid itu kepada sehun dan setelah itu maidnya segera meninggalkan sehun

Sehun membukakan pintu

Mata mereka bertemu kembali

_Astaga, mata ini lagi. Sungguh indah_

Sang delivery itu melihat sehun dan terkejut "astaga! Kau lagi? Huh kalau tau kau orang yang memesan ini aku tidak akan datang!"

"ya! Kau kan emang bekerja sebagai seorang delivery. Berarti kau harus mengantarkannya dimana sang pemesan itu tinggal!" jawab sehun tak kalah ketusnya

"aku malas banyak berdebat dengan mu, hanya bisa membuat tali suaraku putus" lalu sang delivery mengasih makanan itu ke sehun

Tapi sehun tidak mengambilnya, dia hanya menatap sang delivery dengan wajah poker facenya. Dia melihat kearah dada yeoja itu. Ah! Ani! Dia sedang menatap dimana name tag itu berada

_Oh namanya xi luhan_

"yak! Bodoh! Cepat ambil pesanan mu ini! Aku tak ingin lama-lama disini" sang delivery pun marah marah kepada sehun yang dari tadi tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya

_Kau cantik kalau sedang marah_

Sehun menggerak kan bola matanya malas "ahjuma shin! Tolong layani delivery itu dan bayar dengan kartu ku" ucap sehun yang sedikit berteriak dan langsung berlalu di hadapan delivery itu

_Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud begitu. Tapi jujur saja aku tak kuat melihat wajahmu yang sungguh indah dan bisa dengan mudahnya membuatku tertarik padamu_

"hah? Dia gila? Bukan nya tadi dia sudah berada di depanku dan tinggal mengambil makanannya ini?" sang delivery itu kesal menatap punggung sehun yang sudah keatas menuju kamarnya

Lalu datang yang dia fikir sebagai ahjuma shin yang tadi dipanggil oleh sehun. Ahjuma shin lalu mengambil makanan itu dan membayar dengan kartu milik sehun. Setelah itu sang delivery itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

Sehun yang sekarang berada di balkon kamarnya hanya melihat perginya delivery itu. Menatap punggungnya yang makin lama makin menjauh

'tok tok tok'

Pintu diketuk dan sehun sudah tau siapa yang mengetuknya. Ahjuma shin

Sehun lalu bergegas membuka kan pintu dan menerima makan yang ada di genggaman ahjuma shin

"makasih ahjuma sudah mengantarkan nya" ucap sehun kepada maidnya itu atau biasa di panggil ahjuma shin

"ya sama-sama tuan" jawab ahjuma shin itu dan segera meninggalkan sehun

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih menatap kesal dengan berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya saat ini

"haaahh aku lelaahh, aku butuh istirahat" ucap sehun frustasi sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang tadinya rapi sekarang jadi berantakan. Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang. berantakan!

Rambut yang tadi rapi kini telah di acak acak dan bajunya yang tadi dimasukan sekarang keluaran dan dasinya yang tadi dengan rapihnya menggantung di leher sehun sekarang sudah dia longgarkan

Sehun benar benar frustasi dengan pekerjaan nya saat ini. Membuat otaknya selalu buntu

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13:00 KST dan itu waktunya untuk istirahat. Sehun langsung berdiri mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju parkiran

Sehun langsung membuka kunci mobil, masuk kedalam mobil dan dia segera melesatkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran dan menuju tempat yang dia ingin tujui

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya didepan cafe bubble tea yang cukup mewah. Dia ingin melepas penatnya dan meminum minuman favoritnya itu. Ya selain wine favoritnya dia juga memfavoritkan bubble tea

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke cafe itu, sebelumnya dia mengunci mobilnya terlebih dahulu

Sehun memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dia memilih tempat duduk yang di ujung dan sepi

Sehun memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada di situ dan memesan bubble tea favoritnya. Rasa taro dan setelah sehun memesannya pelayan itu segera meninggalkan sehun dan menuju tempat pesanan

"hey! Tolong kau antarkan pesanan ini kemeja nomer 12" ucap salah satu pelayan kepada pelayan yang lain

"oke baiklah" pelayan perempuan ini melaksanakan perintahnya dan dia segera menuju ke meja nomer 12

"tuan, ini pesanan anda selam-" pelayan itu terdiam saat si pelanggan mendongakan kepalanya

Sehun kembali menatap manik manik matanya yang terpancar di mata xi luhan

_Kita bertemu lagi? Tuhan memang tidak bosan mempertemukan kita. atau mungkin ini takdir?_

"astaga! Kau lagi?! Sebenarnya kau bekerja dimana? Kenapa kau bekerja pindah pindah?" omel sehun kepada sang pelayang

"itu bukan urusanmu aku bekerja dimana! Itu tidak penting bagimu! Dan sekarang kau jangan mementingkan urusanku! Pentingkan dirimu sendiri yang masih manja ke kanak kanakan" bentak pelayan yang sehun tau namanya adalah xi luhan

Name tag itu masih ada di dadanya tapi dengan design yang berbeda. Sesuai tempat dimana dia bekerja

Lalu pelayan yang sekarang diketahui lamanya luhan, lebih tepatnya xi luhan itu langsung menaruh pesanan dengan kasar di atas meja sehun dan segera meninggalkan sehun yang masih terdiam

_Dia membentak ku? Astaga xi luhan. Hati mu memang keras. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatimu? Mungkin itu hal yang mustahil_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan nya setelah seseorang memegang bahunya

"hey sehun? Kau disini rupanya" ucap wanita cantik itu yang sekarang berada di hadapan sehun

"eh huang zi, kenapa kau tau aku berada disini?" tanya sehun kaget karna tao mengetahui keberadaannya

"hehe tau dong, aku melihat mobilmu terparkir di depan cafe ini, dan setelah aku tau kau berada di sini ya aku masuk saja dan istirahat bersama mu" ucap tao dan tersenyum manis kearah sehun

Sehun yang mendengarkan tao berbicara sembari melihat kearah luhan dengan luhan yang menatap kearah mereka juga

Sehun langsung mengelus pipi tao lembut sambil melihat kearah luhan. Seperti orang yang ingin membuat seseorang iri terhadapnya mungkin

Luhan yang melihat adegan itu langsung membuang muka kasar dan pergi dari tempatnya. Luhan tau sehun sedang membuat iri dirinya

"huh, apa-apaan kau! Membuat ku cemburu? Emang aku siapa mu? Nama saja tidak tahu, sudah berbuat seperti itu" gerutu luhan yang dengan kesalnya

Xiumin, teman seperjuangan luhan yang juga berkeja di situ hanya melihat tingkah aneh dari seorang xi luhan

"hey luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa tingkah mu aneh seperti ini?" tanya xiumin kepada luhan dengan muka bingung

"ahh~ anii.. aku tidak apa-apa umin-ah" jawab luhan dengan senyuman paksanya dan dia kembali kepekerjaan nya

Xiumin keluar dari dapur dan menuju tempat yang sudah di pakai orang dan segera membersihkan sampah yang ada di atas meja

"hey! Saya ingin memesan" tao mengangkat tangan nya tanda dia ingin memesan

Xiumin menoleh dan langsung bergegas menuju pelanggan yang mengangkat tangan nya tadi

"ya? Anda ingin memesan rasa apa?" tanya xiumin kepada pelayan tadi

"saya ingin memesan rasa coklat? Ada?"

"oh ada tunggu sebentar" xiumin menjawab dan dia sekali kali melirik orang yang berada di depan sang pemesan ini

"eh? Sehun? Astaga! Apa ini benar kau?" xiumin yang menatap sehun dari tadi langsung tersadar kalau dia masa teman kuliah dulu. Xiumin adalah sunbae dari sehun

"oh astaga nunaa? Kita bertemu lagi! Kau bekerja disini eoh?" tanya sehun. Mukanya menampakan keceriaannya. Dia bertemu sunbaenya dulu

"hahaa aku tidak mengira kita bertemu kembali, ya aku bekerja disini" jawab xiumin dnegan wajah juga penuh keceriaan setelah bertemu dengan hobaenya ini

Luhan yang tadi berada di bagian kasir. Setelah selesai mengurus di bagian kasir tiab-tiba dia mendengar xiumin tertawa dan langsung saja luhan menolehkan ke sumper suara, menolehkan matanya kearah xiumin

Dan luhan terbelak kaget

'_astaga? Xiumin mengenal namja bodoh itu? Ya tuhan sebenarnya apa rencanamu sehingga kau sering mempeetemukan ku dengan namja bodoh itu'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tuh author nepatin janji, next nya gak lama-lama hehee**

**Oke sekarang tugasnya yang sebagai reader harus me review kalau mau cepat nextnya**

**Kalau ada usul alur ceritanya gimana bilang aja ya, mungkin author bisa dapet ide dari kalian**

**Oiya mungkin setiap chapter ada tambahan cast**

**Tengs udah baca jangan lupa review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3]**

'_astaga? Xiumin mengenal namja bodoh itu? Ya tuhan sebenarnya apa rencanamu sehingga kau sering mempeetemukan ku dengan namja bodoh itu'_

.

.

.

.

.

"umin-ah apa yang kau bawa?" tanya luhan saat xiumin kembali ke dapur

"ohh ini? Ini undangan dari sehun- ah maksudku namja yang tadi duduk bersama wanita di meja nomer 12" luhan menyerngitkan dahinya

_Ohh~ namanya sehun_

"hah? Undangan? Undangan apa? Dia mau menikah?" tanya luhan penuh tanya

"ahh anii.. nanti malam ada acara di rumahnya dan.. katanya aku harus membawa temanku biar rame.. emm kau mau kan bareng sama aku ke rumahnya nanti malam? Pleasee baby..." mohon xiumin kepada luhan

Luhan membelakan matanya kaget "whaattt? No! No! No! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!, lebih baik kau bawa teman mu yang lain. Temanmu kan bukan cuman aku" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada

"ayolah baby deer pleaassee, satu-satunya orang yang paling deket sama aku kan cuman kamu lu, kau tega padaku?" xiumin memasang muka imutnya di depan luhan untuk membujuk luhan

"aaiisshh kau ini min. Baiklah aku akan ikut tapi..." luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya. Xiumin berharap itu tidak buruk

"aku hanya berada di teras dan tidak mau masuk kedalam" ucap luhan kepada xiumin

"astaga lu! Kau ini gila atau apa? Mana ada orang yang di undang ke acara dan orang itu hanya berdiri di teras dan tidak masuk ke dalam?. Huh kau aneh lu" xiumin menata luhan agak kesal

"iya atau tidak sama sekali min" luhan tetap melawan xiumin

"haiihh oke okee baiklah" xiumin memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali ke pekerjaan

**Sehun Pov**

Sehun meletak kan kembali bubble teanya

"jadi.. bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu? Kau masih berhubungan dengan nya?" tanya sehun memecahkan keheningan

Tao menundukan kepalanya "ani.. dia.. memutuskan hubungan ini"

Sehun sedikit kaget dan setelah itu kembali dengan wajah poker facenya "kenapa? Dia memutuskan hubungan dengan mu huang zi?" tanya sehun

"dia bilang... dia sibuk bekerja di sana dan takutnya dia tidak bisa memerhatikan ku" tao yang masih menundukan kepalanya tak disangka sedang mengeluarkan air matanya

"hey hey.. kau tak usah nangis begitu. Masih ada aku disini yang masih ingin menjadi temanmu" sehun menenangkan tao

"oiya, nanti malam dirumah ku ada acara. Dateng ya? Kalau bisa bawa saja temanmu biar acaranya ramai" ucap sehun sembari mengasih undangan nya kepada tao

"oke baiklah, thanks sehunnie" tao tersenyum manis kepada sehun

"ya~ yaa~ panggilan macam apa itu?" sehun yang juga membalas senyuman tao

"panggilan sayang ku untuk mu sehunnie" setelah tao mengucapkan itu sehun hanya tersenyum

**Sehun end PoV**

.

.

.

.

**Author PoV**

Rumah sehun sekarang seperti club malam. Ya lihat saja lampu warna warni berada di mana-mana, ruangan yang lumayan redup, dentuman music yang seakan membuat orang orang di sana mendengarnya ingin bergoyang, di meja banyak minum minuman beralkohol

Sehun hanya duduk di sofa dan meminum wine nya sambil melihat orang orang yang berada di hadapannya ini

Ini benar benar seperti club malam. Orang orang yang berada di sini yeoja dan namja menjadi satu. Sang yeoja menari dengan tubuh sexy nya sementara sang namja melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum

Sehun yang mulai malas hanya memjamkan matanya menikmati dentuman music yang bisa di bilang menambah gairah orang orang yang berada di sini

_Andaikan disini ada luhan_

"hey sehun" seorang yeoja yang memiliki pipi chubby memanggil sehun

Sehun membuka matanya "ahh~ noonaa akhirnya kau datang juga hehee. Emm.. kau sendiri?"

"tidak, aku bersama teman ku" sehun kebingngan melihat di samping kanan kiri belakang xiumin tidak ada orang

"mana dia?" tanya sehun sambil mencari orang itu

"katanya dia tidak mau masuk, dia menunggu di teras saja katanya" jawab xiumin kikuk

"hah? Teman mu sungguh aneh. Yasudah noona tinggal disini dulu sebentar aku akan menyuruhnya masuk" sehun lalu berlalu dihadapan xiumin menuju kedepan teras

Sehun yang sudah sampai teras melihat seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian yah... bisa di bilang sangat sexy

Bagaimana tidak sexy dress pendeknya hampir memperlihatkan pantat bawahnya dan bagian atas sangat ketat, karna yeoja itu sedang menghadap ke depan jadi sehun tidak bisa melihat bagian depannya

"emm.. permisi.. nonaa apakah anda temannya yang bernama xiumin?" tanya sehun hati-hati

Sang yeoja membalikan tubuhnya dan terpapanglah bagian depannya dan sehun bisa melihat itu semua dengan mata yang tak berkedip

"ya saya-" ucapan luhan berhenti setelah melihat siapa orang yang mengajaknya berbicara

_Tuhan? Kau merencanakan ini semua? Wanita cantik ini kembali berhadapan denganku dan ohh lihat matanya... sungguh indah bak kristal yang terpancarkan oleh sinar matahari_

"aku tau ini acaramu makanya aku tidak ingin bergabung. Aku di ajak paksa oleh temanku xiumin. Huh mending aku menunggu di luar kedinginan daripada memasuki rumah mu dan bergabung dalam acaramu!" luhan kesal dan dia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan menuju pagar besar itu

Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan luhan dan membawanya kepelukan seorang oh sehun. Luhan merasakan hangat yang teramat dan dia sangat kaget tentunya

"yaakk! Apaan sih kau inii! Lepaskaann! Lepaskan namja bodoohh!" luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan sehun dan memukul dada bidang sehun. Tapi yang luhan dapatkan hanya semakin erat saja pelukan itu

"nonaa.. jangan menghindariku lagi kumohon" luhan terbelak kaget apa yang baru saja namja yang sedang memeluknya ini katakan

Luhan terdiam. Dia sungguh kaget dan luhan berhenti yang tadinya di memberontak dari pelukan sehun dan sekarang dia diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya sekarang

"nonaa.. aku... mencintamu" hati luhan seakan di tembak oleh beribu ribu anak panah. Hatinya luluh begitu saja setelah mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut sehun

Sehun melepas pelukan nya dengan luhan. Sehun membuka jasnya dan memakaikan nya pada luhan

"aku tau kau kedinginan. Jangan di paksa. Kau akan mati kedinginan. Lebih baik kita masuk saja" ucap sehun dan segera memegang pundak luhan dan membawa luhan masuk

Saat sehun masuk semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah sehun berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan melihat kearah sehun dan luhan dengan tatapa bingung

"wooaahh sehun ternyata sudah mempunyai yeojachingu, selamat sehun" ucap chanyeol memecahkan keheningan

'wwooaahhhh'

Teriakan teman teman sehun memberi ucapan selamat kepada sehun dan luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman teman sehun. Dan acara di lanjutkan kembali

"hey luhan! Kau juga berada di acara ini dan ohh lihatlah kalian berdua, sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih eoh?" jongdae berjalan menuju sehun dan luhan yang sekarang berada di sofa sambil merangkul seorang yeoja

Luhan melihat kearah jongdae "astagaa, kalian berpacaran?. Ya! Jongdae! Kau berpacaran dengan sahabatku eoh?" tanya luhan yang menatap xiumin dengan smirknya

"hahaa kalian kaget? . ya kami sudah berpacaran dan tadi aku baru menembaknya"jawab jongdae sambil membanggakan dirinya

"hahaa lihat sehun? Kata-kataku ampuh kan? Hah jadi jangan ngeyel sehun. Kau ini kecil kecil sukaknya melawan dan lihat dua orang ini. Yang awalnya bertengkar jadi mnempel begini" jongdae membuat dua insan ini bersemu merah di wajanya

"ya jongdae! Aku tidak berpacaran dengan sehun!" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sembari melepaskan tangan sehun dari pundaknya

Sehun yang melihat luhan sedang mempoutkan bibirnya langsung meciumnya lembut. Melumat bibir manis itu. Sehun juga memegang pinggang luhan agar menghapus jarak antara mereka

Luhan kaget dan langsung mendorong dada sehun. Luhan menunduk kan wajahnya malu

"kita sudah resmi berpacaran sedetik yang lalu setelah aku mencium mu baby" ucap sehun dengan suaranya yang berat serak serak basah di telinga luhan dan pastinya jongdae dan xiumin mendengarnya

"Tuhkan kau mau berbohong kepadaku lu?" jongdae yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada xiumin

Luhan dari tadi hanya menunduk malu, tak berani menatap sehun. Jongdae dan xiumin lalu berlalu dihadapan sehun dan luhan

_Akhirnya, tuhan menyatukan kita. apa kau senang xi luhan?_

Sehun yang melihat luhan hanya tunduk saja bingung dan sehun segera mengangkat wajah luhan dan menatapnya

"sayang.. maafkan aku kemaren kemaren, aku membetakmu dan memarahin mu tidak jelas. Kau tahu? Itu tandanya bahwa aku suka padamu dan yang soal kau mengantarkan delivery kerumahku, aku terus menatapmu sampai kau marah dan itu membuat wajahmu lucu dan maaf aku meninggalkan mu pergi dan menyuruh ahjuma shin mengambil makanan itu karna aku tidak saggup melihat wajah cantik mu" ucap sehun panjang lebar kepada luhan

Luhan tak sanggup menahan air matanya, dia sangat kagum kepada sehun. Dia namja yang baik. Luhan tak menyia nyiakan moment ini dan langsung saja luhan memeluk erat sehun dan selanjutnya dia menangin di pelukan sehun

Sehun hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar isak tangis dari luhan

"kau mau berjanji kepadaku untuk selamanya bersama ku?" luhan melepas pelukannya dengan sehun dan melihat sehun membuka jari kelingkingnya kepada luhan dan tak banyak pikir luhan langsung mengaitkan juga jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelirngking sehun dan setelah mereka menautkan jari mereka, mereka juga menautkan bibir mereka

Sehun melumat lembut dan nafsu bercampur menjadi satu. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun dan sehun membawa luhan ke sofa

Sehun menidurkan luhan dan sehun menindihnya. Bibir mereka masih berpagutan, saliva yang mengalir ke leher jenjang luhan. Dan selanjutnya biarkan mereka sendiri yang merasakan kenikmatan dunia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi dan jam sekarang menunjukan pukul 08:00 KST. Sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantik luhan

Luhan menggeliat pelan di dalam selimut dan menyadari ada sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya

"morning baby" sehun mengecup kening luhan sayang dan luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman sehun yang berada di dahinya

Sehun menurunkan ciumannya ke tengkuk luhan dan menarik tubuh luhan agar berada dekat dengan tubunnya

"ennghh.. jangan memulai lagi tuan oh" luhan yang hanya bisa mendesah dengan kelakuan sehun sekarang ini

"aku mabuk oleh tubuhmu baby" sehun masih menciumi tengkuk luhan dan membuat tanda cinta sehun untuk luhan

Luhan mendorong dada sehun tapi usahanya sia-sia "kenapa kau menjauhkan ku? Hm?" suara serak sehun membuat luhan merinding

"ini sudah pagi, aku mau membuat sarapan" luhan yang hendak bangun dari tidurnya ditahan oleh sehun

"baby.. biarkan maidku yang membuat sarapan dan kita disini melanjutkan yang tadi malam" sehun memberi luhan wink dan smirk membuat wajah luhan merah merona

"ahh sehunn aku gak mauu aku cape" luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh sehun

"aiihh kau inii.." sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"ngambek eoh?" luhan mengelus dada telanjang sehun

"kau menggodaku eoh?" tanya sehun tak kalah menantang

"hahaa hanya bercanda tuan oh" luhan memberika sehun senyuman manis

"aku juga bercanda nyonya oh" luhan kaget lalu mencubit perut sehun

"yak! Sejak kapan aku menjadi nyonya oh?" tanya luhan tengan nada meninggi

"hmm.. dalam waktu dekat ini mungkin hahaa"

Kedua insan itu kini telah bahagia. Berbeda seperti sebelum sebelumnya yang saling melawna satu sama lain dan sekarang mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain

"emm.. sayang.." sehun memanggil luhan dengan lembut

"apa sayang?" jawab luhan sambil menatap kearah sehun

"kenapa kau bekerja dimana-mana? Itu akan membuatmu lelah sayang" sehun mengusap surai kecoklatan luhan lembut

Luhan tersenyum "aku harus membiayai pengobatan umma, umma ku sakit parah dan harga biaya pengobatan itu tidak main-main. Snagat mahal " sehun kaget

"umma mu sakit parah? Kenapa tidak bilang pada ku? Aku akan membayar semua pengobatan umma mu" sehun meliat wajah luhan kasian

"ahh tidakk tidak usah, itu hanya merep- emmhh" sehun langsung menyambar bibir luhan yang tadi membuat sehun kesal

"sudah jangan banyak omong. Oke sekarang kita mandi dan habis itu aku mau keluar, mau mengurus semua pengobatan umma mu" lalu sehun mengambil boksernya yang tergeletak di lantai dan langsung memakainya tanpa memakai dalaman terlebih dahulu

"astaga sehun, secepat itukah?" luhan melihat sehun yang sedang mengambil handuknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi

"iya sayang, oiya nanti aku akan kerumah mu mengambilkan baju mu dan selama aku pergi ke rumah mu kau tetap di kamarku saja" celoteh sehun kepada luhan dan sehun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

Luhan hanya terdiam melihat sehun. Baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan nya sehun sangan protective sekali padanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah datang mengambilkan baju luhan dan memberinya kepada luhan

"ini cepat pake dan kita segera ke rumah sakit" sehun memberikan luhan baju dan menyuruhnya pake

"hey oh sehun kau tak sadar? Aku belum mandi!"

"yasudah mandi dulu sana aku akan menunggu mu di ruang tengah" lalu sehun meninggalkan kamar dna luhan bergegas mandi

Luhan menuju ruang tengah dan menyamperin sehun yang sedang duduk menikmati sarapannya. Sehun melihat luhat turun dan menyapanya

"hai putri cantik" luhan yang mendengar itu malun dan langsung duduk di sebelah sehun

"ah kau ini apa-apaan sih, aku malu tahu" sehun memukul pelan lengan sehun

"hahaa jangan malu begitu, eh makan sarapan mu nih aku sudah membawanya tadi dari dapur" sehun menyodorkan roti panggang isi daging asap

"ohh makasih sayang" jawab luhan dan segera menggambil roti itu di tangan sehun

Sehun melihat mulut luhan yang sedang mengunyah dan bibir luhan yang monyong-monyong, melihat itu sehun ingin sekali menyambar bibir manis itu

Luhan yang sadar sedang di perhatikan oleh sehun langsung menatap kearah sehun

"kau sedang apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu? Ucap luhan sembari menggigit lagi rotinya

"ahaha tidak, kau lucu kalau makan" jawab sehun

"kau ada-ada saja" luhan kembali menikmati sarapannya ditemani seorang oh sehun yang sekarang adalah seorang namjachingunya

"Kau sudah selesai sarapannya? Ayo kita kerumah sakit" ajak sehun

"em, aku sudah selesai. Ayo" luhan berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan sehun berjalan menuju pintu depan

Luhan dan sehun menuju ke garasi luas sehun dan mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit luhan segera menuju ke ruangan di mana ummanya di rawat

"uummaa" luhan menghambur kepelukan sang umma

"ahh luhaan" nyonya xi itu juga memeluk balik anaknya

"bagaimana keadaan mu sayang? Baik?" tanya umma luhan kepada luhan

"seharusnya aku yang menanyakan keadaan umma, apa umma baik-baik saja?" tanya luhan balik kepada sang umma tercintanya

"ummaa baik kok.. eh.. siapa namja itu" umma luhan menunjuk sehun yang berada di dekat pintu

Luhan hanya tersenyum

"astagaa anak umma sudah besar rupanya" umma luhan mengelus surai lembut milik luhan

"annyeong ahjuma" sehun membungkukan badannya di depan umma luhan

"oh anyeong" umma luhan tersenyum ke arah sehun

"tolong jaga luhan ya, selagi saya sakit saya tidak bisa menjaga luhan takut nanti ada hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan" ucap umma luhan kepada sehun

"oh itu pasti ahjuma, luhan pasti akan ku jaga" umma luhan tersenyum

"terimah kasih" umma luhan berterima kasih kepada sehun

"luhan, aku keluar dulu ya mau mengurus itu dulu" ucap sehun pelan kearah luhan

"oh baiklah" jawab luhan. Lalu sehun segera keluar ruangan

Umma luhan menatap mereka bingung "dia kenapa han?" tanya umma luhan

"emm.. dia sepertinya namja yang sangat baik ummaa. Umma tahu? Dia ingin membayar semua pengobatan umma" umma luhan terkejut kaget

"astaga anak itu, pengobatan ini harganya bukan main-main" umma luhan histeris

"emm aku tidak tahu umma, sepertinya dia anak kalangan atas. Aku kemarin kerumahnya dan rumahnya sanggaat besar. Dia juga sudah bekerja sepertinya, soalnya dia sering memakai pakaian berjas seperti orang kantoran gitu" cerita luhan panjang lebar kepada sang umma tercinta

"ahh syukurlah kalau begitu jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot bekerja lagi dan.. mungkin akan secepatnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga" luhan membelakkan matanya kaget

"hah? Ummaa.. jangan bercandaa dong aku baru saja jadian dengan nya kemarin" umma luhan hanya melihat wajah luhan yang memerah

"hahaa umma tidak sabar mempunyai cucu" ucap umma luhan membuat luhan kaget lagi

"aiisshh umma ini bicara apa sih" umma luhan hanya tertawa melihat anaknya di siksa dengan kata-katanya

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan. Tepatnya sudah 3 minggu luhan dan sehun menjalani hubungan mereka. Umma luhan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit berkat sehun yang membayar semua pengobatan umma luhan dan umma luhan sangat berterima kasih kepada sehun

Saat ini luhan disuruh oleh umma nya tinggal dirumah sehun biar hubungan mereka bertambah dekat. Luhan sudah berhenti dari semua pekerjaan nya dan sehunlah yang membiayai semua keperluan keluarga luhan. Sehun tidak keberatan. Dia malah senang dengan semua itu

Hari ini hari minggu. Pagi ini luhan dan sehun sedang bermesraan duduk di halaman belakang rumah sehun. Luhan yang sedang duduk dipangkuan sehun dan sehun memeluknya hangat seakan luhan tak boleh pergi dari pelukannya

"kita seperti sepasang suami istri. Kau yang setiap hari tinggal disini dan kita tidur bersama dan sehari hari kau mengurusku layaknya seorang istri" luhan yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang dan mengurangi jarang diantara mereka dan sehun mengeratkan pelukannya

"hhmm.. kalau begini caranyaa.. kita menikah saja dan membuat hidup baru bagaimana?" tawar sehun kepada luhan

Wajah luhan memerah _'astaga aku akan menjadi seorang istri oh sehun'_ batin luhan dalam hati

"hahaa terserah kau saja oh sehun" luhan membelai pipi sehun lembut

"oke aku akan mengurusnya dari sekarang" ucap sehun tapi di tahan oleh luhan

"tidak oh sehun! Jangan sekarang. Nanti tunggu waktu yang tepat" luhan menatap sehun

"oke, baiklah" sehun kembali duduk

'ddrrrttt dddrrttt'

Saat ia hendak duduk Iphone sehun berdering, dan melihat si pemanggil ternyata appanya sehun.

"tunggu ya sayang. Appa menelfonku" luhan mengangguk dan sehun berjalan menuju ruang tengah

"yeobose-' ucapan sehun di potong oleh appanya

"YAK! ANAK BODOH! KAU KEMANAKAN LAGI UANGMU ITU, KAU BERHURA HURA LAGI? KAU MEMBELI MOBIL LAGI? APA KAU MEMBELI SEBUAH CLUB ?" appa sehun marah-marah kepada sehun dan sehun hanya tersenyum

"appa rajin sekali kau mengecek rekening anak mu ini" sehun yang sedang menjawab telfon ayahnya yang sedang marah marah disana sedangkan sehun hanya menjawab biasa-biasa aja

"HEY ANAK BODOH! KAU ITU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI WUFAN! KAKAKMU! DIA JUGA SUKA MENGHAMBUR HAMBURKAN UANG!" appa sehun yang mulai stress dengan tingkah laku anaknya sendiri

"astaga appa, kita kan juga sudah bekerja dan berarti uang itu milik kami" jawab sehun yang tak mau kalah dari appanya itu

"DIAM KAU OH SEHUN! SEKARANG JAWAB! KAU KEMANAKAN UANGMU ITU?!" sehun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"appa, sehun baru saja membantu pengobatan ibu dari luhan" appa sehun yang berada di sebrang sana menyerngitkan dahi

"luhan? Siapa luhan?! Dia seorang yeoja? Kau berpacaran dengan nya?! ASTAGA SEHUN!, KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN ORANG MISKIN?! KENAPA BIAYA PENGOBATAN SAJA HARU KAU YANG MEMBAYARNYA?! SEKARANG CEPAT PUTUSI DIA ATAU APPA YANG AKAN AKAN ANGKAT TANGAN" ucap appa sehun geram kepada anaknya

"aku tidak akan memutuskannya appa, aku sayang sama luhan" sehun yang dari tadi menjawab appanya santai dan merasa sepeti tidak ada dosa

"AWAS KAU SEHUN! BESOK UMMA DAN APPA AKAN KEMBALI KE KOREA DAN MENGURUS SEMUA MASALAH MU INI DAN MENGURUS NIKAHAN MU INI DENGAN YEOJA PILIHAN APPA DAN UMMA" sehun yang mendengar itu terbelak kaget dan menjawab apanya dengan nada tinggi . tapi sayangnya telfonnya sudah di putus oleh sang appa

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Haii readers, nih next chapnya maaf ya kalo masih pendek hehee**

**Tetap review yaa, makasih sebelum-sebelumnya udah sempetin review**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalo typo merajalela hehehee..**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4]**

"_AWAS KAU SEHUN! BESOK UMMA DAN APPA AKAN KEMBALI KE KOREA DAN MENGURUS SEMUA MASALAH MU INI DAN MENGURUS PERNIKAHAN MU INI DENGAN YEOJA PILIHAN APPA DAN UMMA" sehun yang mendengar itu terbelak kaget dan menjawab appanya dengan nada tinggi . tapi sayangnya telfonnya sudah di putus oleh sang appa_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aagghhh sial! Ayah macam apa kau membuat anaknya terus menderita" sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal

Sehun menghampiri luhan di taman belakang. Dia memerhatikan luhan

_Sungguh cantik. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu xi luhan_

Luhan yang sadar sedang di perhatikan oleh sehun itu menoleh kearah sehun

"sayang? Apa yang kamu perhatikan?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu dan menatap sehun lekat. Luhan tau dari raut wajah sehun dia baru saja memiliki masalah

"heyy sayang. Apa yang sedang kamu perhatikan?" luhan yang menggoyangkan tangannya di depan sehun bertujuan untuk membuyarkan lamunan sehun

"ah ani sayang. Hmm kita kekamar yuk, aku mau dikamar saja aku malas berada di luar" sehun pun menggandeng tangan luhan menuju kamar

Sehun merebahkan badannya di kasur dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Luhan yang duduk di samping sehun hanya melihat wajah menawan sehun

"sayang? Apa kau ada masalah? Muka mu kusut sekali?" luhan mengelus lembut pipi sehun

"ah tidak sayang" sehun tersenyum miris kepada luhan

"hmm sayang?"

"apa sayang?" luhan menatap wajah sehun

"besok aku kerja dan kamu tetap berada di kamarku. Jangan keluar! Jangan sekali kali keluar dari kamarku. Tunggu sampai aku pulang" luhan tersentak kaget. Sehun membentaknya?

"em.. baiklah" luhan menundukkan wajahnya

Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan aneh dari luhan segera memegang pipi sayang luhan

"kau ken- astaga luhan? Kau menangis? Apa aku tadi terlalu kasar? Astaga maaf kan aku luhan maafkan aku" sehun langsung menarik luhan kepelukannya. Sangat erat

"maafkan aku telah menyakiti mu luhan maafkan aku" luhan yang di peluk oleh sehun memeluk balik sehun

"ah tidak, kau tidak menyakitiku" ucap luhan setelah pelukan mereka terlepas

"hmm oke. Oiya selama di kamarku kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membeli makanan yang banyak dan akan aku taro di dalam kamar dan kamu bisa makan sepuasnya. Arra?" luhan mengannguk dan tersenyum kepada sehun

"baiklah tuan oh" sehun mengacak ngacak gemas rambut luhan

"APA?! DIJODOHKAN? Berhentilah membuatku muak mommy, aku baru saja di putusin oleh dia" tao menggerutu kesal

"haiihh sudah lah sayang, ikuti perintah mommy dan daddy mu yah?, mommy dan daddy mu akan memeberikan mu yang terbaik sayang tenanglah

Tao hanya mendengus kesal sendiri karna perlakuan orang tua tao yang mau menjodohkannya. Tidak tahu dengan siapa yang jelas itu membuat tao muak

Tao membanting iphonenya kasar kearah sofa "aku muak dengan semua ini". Tao berjalan mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar rumah

Hari sudah malam dan tao tak tau kearah mana dia ingin berjalan. Dia malas pulang

Tanpa berfikir panjang tao menuju sebuah club yang berada di gang sempit. Tao masuk ke dalam club itu dan segera menuju ke bar dan memesan minuman

"saya pesan satu vodka" tao memesan minuman itu kepada salah satu bartender disitu

"baik nyonya" jawab bartender itu dan segera mengambil satu botol vodka. Tao mengambil botol itu dan segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong

Tapi nihil tidak ada tempat yang kosong. Jadi tao memutuskan duduk di tempat dimana seseorang namja duduk disitu

Tao menuju tempat duduknya dan berhadapan langsung dengan namja itu

"ehh.. kau? Sehun?" sehun yang menaruh kepalanya diatas meja segera mengangkat kepalanya

"eoh? Huang zi? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya sehun kepada tao sambil meminum wine nya

"huh aku sedang bosan saja berada dirumah, aku sedang ada masalah. Kau sendiri? Mengapa kau berada disini?" tanya tao balik

"hmm aku juga sedang ada masalah" ucap sehun dengan muka lesunya

"haha kita sama-sama mempunyai masalah. Susah yah hidup kita" tao tersenyum kepada sehun yang sedang sedikit mabuk

Setelah itu keheningan menemani mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang memulai bicara dan tiba tiba tao memulainya

"hehee apa kita jodoh?" tanya tao kepada sehun. Tak tahu darimana asalnya tao tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada sehun. Karna sekarang tao sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol

"hahaa kau itu bicara apa tao?. Kau sedang mabuk ucapan mu aneh-aneh" sehun yang sedang memerhatikan tao hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"sehun.. aku mencintaimu" tao yang benar benar sudah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan saat ini sehun juga setengah sadar.

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang sedang menunggu sehun pulang khawatir karna sehun dari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Luhan sangan cemas

_Sehun, kau kemana? Aku disini benar benar menghawatirkan mu_

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruang tengah melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Luhan menghubungi sehun tapi ponselnya tidak aktif

Luhan semakin khawatir dan tak lama setelah itu luhan mendengar pintu dibuka dengan kasar

"SEHUN!" pekik luhan setelah melihat sehun datang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sehun yang melihat luhan mendekat langsung menarik luhan kasar dan membawanya kekamar

Sampai di dalam kamar luhan langsung di hempaskan keatas kasur. Luhan kaget dengan sikap sehun. Sehun bermain kasar

"yakk sehunn sakiit" luhan meringis memegang pergelangan tangannya

"kita hari ini bermain kasar oke?" ucap sehun sembari melepaskan kemeja dan celananya yang melekat ditubuhnya

Luhan terbelak kaget. _'sehun ingin bermain kasar? Oh tidak aku tidak mau!'_

Luhan langsung turun dari kasur dan berlari kearah pintu. Dia membuka pintu dan nihil. Pintu itu terkunci

Sehun yang melihat luhan hanya menampilkan smirknya di depan luhan dan langsung berjalan kearah luhan

"hey putri manis, kau mau kemana?" dengan suara sehun yang sexy, sehun seperti pria berhidung belang yang merayu seorang wanita

"sehunn sadar dirimu sedang mabuk! Aku tak ingin bermain kasar!" luhat teriak teriak kepada sehun dan menghindari sehun

"aku harus membuatmu hamil, biarlah orang tuaku berkata apa" ucap sehun dan saat itu juga sehun menerjang luhan

"yyakk! Aku tidak mau hamil diluar nikah OH SEHUN!" luhan memukul mukul badan sehun bertubi tubi

Dan malam itu pertarungan dimenangkan oleh sehun. Luhan hanya bisa menangis. Biasanya mereka main menggunakan pengaman tapi tidak kali ini

Luhan pagi pagi sekali bangun. Dia beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi

Dia merasakan bagian bawahnya terasa perih yang teramat. Sehun bermain dengannya tadi malam dengan kasar dan luhan seakan mau munta bau alkohol yang menyengat

Sehun yang saat itu juga bangun merasakan pusing . dia melihat sekeliling baju bertebaran dimana mana

'_tadi malam aku bermain dengannya?. Tapi mengapa aku tak merasakannya?. Oh astaga! Aku mabuk tadi malam?. Sungguh bodoh kau oh sehun'_

luhan yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Luhan melihat sehun yang sudah bangun

"kau sudah bangun sehun?" sehun mengangguk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"emm.. luhan, apa kita tadi malam bermain?" tanya sehun denganragu ragu

"eh? Emm.. iya sehun, kau bermain dengan kasar. Aku kesakitan" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"astaga aku bermain kasar? Dan itu membuatmu sakit? Yatuhan maafkan aku luhan. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu. Sungguh maafkan aku" sehun segera bangkit dan memeluk luhan

"ini sakit sekali sehun! Sakit!" luhan yang terisak di pelukan sehun hanya menahan sakit ditubuhnya

"sungguh aku bukan bermaksud begini sayang. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu menangis dan merasakan sakit lagi" sehun membelai surai lembut milik luhan

"hmm tidak papa, nanti pasti sakit ini bakal hilang. Sudah cepat kamu mandi dan berang- astaga sehuunnnn kau tidak memakai baju sehelai benang pun dan kau sedang berdiri" luahn menutup matanya yang melihat sehun tidak memakai apapun

"hahaa kau tak usah histeris begitu, kau juga sudah sering melihatnya" kata kata sehun sukses membuat pipi luhan memerah

"aishh kau ini. Yasudah kau mandi dan cepat berangkat kerja. Kalau tidak kau akan terlambat" luhan yang sedang menuju lemari mengomeli sehun

"baiklah nyonya oh" luahn yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik geli

Setelah luhan memakai bajunya luhan menyiapkan baju kerja untuk sehun. Lihatkan? Tingkah luhan sudah seperti seorang istri. Menyiapkan baju kerja, membawakan sarapan, dan hal hal lainnya.

Luhan yang sedang berada di dapur membantu ahjuma shin menyiapkan sarapan dan sedikit berbincang dengan ahjuma shin

"kau.. orang yang waktu itu mengantarkan delivery kesini kan?" tanya ahjuma shin memecahkan keheningan

"eh? Iya benar, ahjuma masih mengingatnya?" tanya luhan balik

"ah tentu!" luhan dan ahjuma shin saling tersenyum

"oh iya nanti tuan dan nyonya akan datang kesini" luhan menatap ahjuma shin bingung

"tuan dan nyonya? Siapa mereka?" luhan mulai fokus berbincang dengan ahjuma shin

"itu, orangtua dari sehun" luhan tambah dibuatnya bingung

_Kalau orang tua sehun kesini, mengapa aku disuruh sehun tak boleh keluar kamar? Bagaimana aku bisa menyapa orang tua sehun? Tidak sopan kalau aku tidak menyapa mereka. Atau mungkin... ada masalah?. Kemarin pagi aku melihat raut wajah sehun setelah di telfon oleh appanya seperti orang yang sedang ada masalah dan dugaan ku benar. Dan sehun pernah bilang kepadaku kalau dia ke sebuah club berarti dia sedang ada masalah. Dan berarti itu..._

"hey.. mengapa kau melamun?" ahjuma shin membuyarkan lamunan luhan

"ah tidak.. tidak apa-apa" jawab luhan dengan senyum palsunya. Sebenarnya dia saat ini sedang bingung

"ahjuma, saya ingin kekamar sehun dulu sebentar ya?" luhan langsung bergegas kekamar sehun. Luhan membuka pintu kamar sehun tapi.. tertahan. Dia mendengar sehun sedang menelfon sambil marah marah. Luhan tak berani mengganggunya dan luhan hanya dia di depan kamar sehun sambil menguping percakapan sehun dengan sang penelfonnya

"APPA! AKU TIDAK SETUJU ITU! AKU TIDAK MAU DI NIKAHKAN OLEH YEOJA PILIHAN APPA! AKU INGIN BERSAMA LUHAN!" luhan yang mengar itu langsung drop dan badan luhan terperosot kebawah. Cairan bening itu keluar begitu saja dari mata indahnya

"APPA! BERHENTILAH MENGECEK REKENING KU! DAN TAK USAH MENGURUS UANG ANAK ANAKMU BIAR MEREKA YANG MENGURUS SENDIRI!" bentak sehun kepada sang appa. sehun mulai stress

"oiya kalau appa dan umma kesini, aku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Aku sdang bekerja dan berhenti menghubungiku" suara sehun yang mulai mereda

"TIDAK! DISINI TIDAK ADA LUHAN! DAN JANGAN SEKALI KALI APPA DAN EOMMA MENCARINYA!" suara sehun kembali meninggi

Luhan yang mendengar percakapan itu sudah tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Hatinya sangat rapuh. Tidak kuat selanjutnya dia tidak tahu hidupnya akan bagaimana lagi.

Luhan yang mendengar derap langkah kaki yang menuju kepintu. Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari kedapur. Berpura pura tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi

"luhan.." panggilan lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya pagi ini. Luhan menoleh dan melihat sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya

"sehun? Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita sarapan" luhan berjalan menuju sehun dan mengaja sehun sarapan

" ini kau sarapan sup ayam, aku dan ahjuma shin loh yang membuatnya hehee" ucap luhan bangga kepada sehun. Sehun yang melhat luhan bertingkah lucu hanya mencubit hidung luhan pelan

"emm baiklah pasti sup ini akan enak rasanya" sehun yang mulai memakan sup ayamnya

"tuh kan apa kubilang, baru saja sekali suap rasanya sudah sangat enak, aku akan menghabiskannya" sehun yang memakan lahap sup itu

"bagus! Habiskan sehun dan jangan membuat tubuhmu lemas dipagi hari ini, sarapanlah yang banyak dan mulailah aktifitas berat mu" sehun tersenyum kepada luhan. Luhan sudah seperti pegangan buat hidupnya. Sehun tidak mau luhan digantikan oleh wanita lain diluar sana. Secantik apapun wanita itu sehun tetap mencitai luhan.

"sarapan ku sudah habis, oiya kau belum sarapan? Aku akan membawakanmu sarapan kekamar dan kamu sarapan di dalam kamar saja ya?. Ayo kita kekamar" sehun segera berdiri dan membawa mangkuk dan teh untuk sarapan luhan

"emm baiklah" luhan menundukan kepalanya. Mukanya sangat kusam hari ini dia tahu sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya

Sesampainya di kamar sehun menaruh sup itu di nakas dan kembali menatap luhan

"maafkan aku luhan mungkin ini membuatmu kesal. Mungkin aku egois tapii.. ini demi kebaikan kita, maafkan aku sayang" sehun langsung mencium sayang kening luhan dan membelai surai kecoklatan luhan

"dan maafkan aku. Aku akan mengunci pintu ini dari luar" sehun mencium bibir luhan lembut dan setelah itu sehun meninggalkan luhan

"anyeong yeobo" ucap sehun kepada luhan

Luhan hanya terkikik geli "hehee anyeong yeobo"

Setelah itu sehun menghilang dibalik pintu dan terdengar suara pintu dikunci dan tandanya sehun sudah mengunci pintu tersebut

_Hahh.. tolong lindung luhan yatuhan_

Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar dan segera berangkat kekantornya

"mommyyy... sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dijodohkaann" tao menghentak hentakan kakinya kasar ke lantai. Sekarang tao dan mommy nya sedang berada di butik ternama dan jangan kaget dengan harga baju didalam sana

Tao yang dari tadi sedang menggerutu kesal melihat mommy nya yang biasa biasa saja sedang asik memilih baju

"hey zitao! Pilih bajumu sendiri dan setelah itu berikan ke mommy" tao langsung metnatap snag mommy

"memilih baju? Buat apa aku memilih baju? Apa hari ini ada pertemuan dengan teman teman mommy lagi? Yang hanya bergosip dan membicarakan kemewahan yang mereka miliki masing masing termasuk mommy? Hah sudah lah lebih baik aku enyah dari hidupku dari pada aku hanya mengikuti kemauan mommy saja" mommy tao yang terkejut melihat anaknya sedang mengomel

"iya, nanti malam ada pertemuan tapi buka pertemuan dengan teman mommy melainkan pertemuan dengan keluarga namja itu" tao membuka mulutnya lebar saking kagetnya

"mommy! Berhenti mengurus pernikahanku! Aku tidak setuju mommy!" tao menghentak hentakan kakinya kasar menuju keluar butik dan masuk kedalam mobil

Hari sudah siang dan sehun masih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaan nya ini. Dia takut sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada luhan

_Kumohon tuhan lindungilah luhan_

Sehun berdoa dalam hati. Dia sekarang benar benar menghawatirkan luhan. Dan tiba tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu

"ASTAGA! KUNCI CADANGAN KAMARKU ADA DI LACI MEJA RUANG TENGAH. KAU SUNGGUH BODOH OH SEHUN! BODOH!" sehun meretuki dirinya sendiri. Dia keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas menuju rumahnya

kim jongin yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris sehun bingung dengan tingkah laku sehun yang sedang terburu buru " tuan oh? Apa anda sedang ada masalah?" jongin berbisara kepada sehun

"ya, dan tolong selesaikan urusan ku semua. Aku dengan ada masalah" dan jongin hanya membungkkukan badannya

"baik tuan" jawab jongin hormat

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah. Dan sudah terlihat tiga mobil mewah terparkir rapi di depan rumah mewah oh sehun

_Namja tua itu membawa boduguard kesayangannya itu lagi? Huh pertarungan yang cukup kuat ternyata_

Sehun segera masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapatkan orang tua sehun bersama luhan sedang duduk di ruang tamu

Sehun terbelak kaget mendapati luhan sedang terisak dan menundukan kepalanya dan tangan yang sedang meremas bawah bajunya sampai kain itu kusut

"luhan!" sehun berjalan kearah luhan hendak ingin memeluknya tapi di cegat oleh appanya

"tolong tahan anak bodoh itu" setelah appa sehun berbicara itu dua bodyguard appanya menahan sehun agar tidak mendekati luhan

"LEPASKAN! JANGAN MENCEGATKU!" teriak sehun memberontak dari tahanan sang bodyguard. Appa sehun hanya tersenyum jahat kepada sehun

"ini yang kau bilang yeojachingu mu sehun? Kau tahu? Kenapa appa dari seorang yeoja chingumu ini telah tiada?" sehun terdiam dan tidak memberontak lagi. Dia bingung denan situasi ini

"apa yang appa ucapkan?" luhan yang hanya semakin menunduk menahan isakannnya

"kau ingin tahu? Kau lupa dulu di kantor appa ada sebuah perampokan dan perampok itu hampir membunuh appa. Kau tak mungkin melupakannya pasti kau mengingatnya. Dan kau tahu siapa pelaku perampokan itu?" sehun yang mulai fokus dengan cerita apaanya, sekali kali melirik kearah luhan yang sudah tidak tahu kondisinya bagaimana sekarang

"dia ayahnya luhan"

DEG!

Hati sehun seperti terlindas buldoser beribu ribu kali. Sehun hanya bisa diam dan juga meneteskan airmata tak berdosa itu

"dan waktu itu kau menyuruhnya membunuh perampok itu dan sedangkan appa hanya menyuruhnya memasukkannya kepenjara"

Dia kaget dengan semua ini. Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua masalah yang dia hadapi terus menerus

"jadi.. sekarang siapa yang jahat? Appa atau kau sehun?". Sehun serasa ingin mati. Kakinya tak kuat menahan badan nya dan saat itu juga sehun terjatuh kelantai. Tak disangka kini dirinya lah yang jahat

"hatimu memang mulia sehun, kau masih bisa membiayai pengobatan istri dari perampok itu dan kau jatuh cinta dengan anak dari perampok itu. Cih benar benar hatimu baikmu sudah ditutupi oleh iblis"

Luhan sekarang menangis sejadi jadinya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungil milik luhan. Luhan yang juga merasa dirinya juga ingin mati.

Appa luhan yang melihat mereka berdua menderita hanya tersenyum kemenangan

"DIAM APPA!" sehun berdiri dari lantai dan mendorong dua bodyguard nya yang terus terusan berada di sampingnya untuk menjauh

"ya! Aku mengaku salah! , anda puas tuan oh? ANDA PUAS?!" sehun yang membentak kurang ajar appanya langsung mendapat tamparan dari sang ayah

"kau! BERANINYA MEMBENTAK APPAMU!" ayah seun sudah geram dengan semua kelakuan ayahnya

Ibu sehun yang melihat anaknya ditampar oleh suaminya langsung berdiri dan menenangkan sang suami

"yeobo, tolong jangan memakai kekerasan" ucap ibu sehun lembut kepada suaminya

"biarkan! Biarkan dia mendapatkan ini semua. Karna dia anak kurang hajar!" ayah sehun yang sudah sangat terlihat marah hanya menatap sehun geram

"OH SEHUN! LEBIH BAIK KAU PUTUSKAN DIA DAN BALIKKAN DIA KE ORANG TUANYA!" ucap tuan oh dengan suara yang tinggi

"dan jangan lupa. Nanti malam ada pertemuan dengan keluarga yeoja itu dan persiapkan dirimu. Jangan memulai pertengkarang lagi di depan mereka. Itu akan sangat memalukan" ayah sehun memijat pelipisnya dan langsung keluar diikuti oleh ibu sehun dan semua bodyguardnya. Tinggal sehun dan luhan yang berada disitu

Tanpa berfikir panjang sehun segara berlari kearah luhan dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Luhan yang dipeluk tiba tiba oleh sehun langsung menangis sejadi jadinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Astagaa gak nyangka ceritanya sampe begini hahaa, author juga agak kaget kok tiba-tiba ceritanya jadi merinding begini hehehee**

**Dan maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan. Author buatnya ngebut sih hehee**

**Masih tetap review loh kalo mau dilanjutin cepet-cepet**

**Dan author minta maaf lagi karna ini buatnya buru-buru pasti ada nyangkut typo ^^**

**Thanks reader yang udah mau review sama udah mau ngebaca walaupun cuman ngebaca dan enggak review (-..-) hehe tapi aku masih berterima kasih kok **


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 5]**

Malam ini adalah dimana pertemuan antar keluarga sehun dan tao. Yang pastinya sehun dan tao tidak mengetahuinya kalau merekalah yang akan dijodohkan.

"mommy Lihat! Mereka saja terlambat datang" tao yang sedari tadi menggerutu kesal karna ulah orang tuanya ini

"sabar honey tenang, nanti juga mereka akan datang" ucap sang daddy menenangkan putrinya.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang sudah ditunggu tunggu itu pun datang. Tapi anehnya hanya orang tua sehun saja yang datang sedangkan sang anak belum datang.

"maaf kami terlambat" appa sehun dan eomma sehun membungkuk hormat didepan keluarga huang itu

"ah tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk" ucap appa tao kepada dua orang itu. Lalu appa dan eomma sehun segera duduk setelah dipersilahkan duduk

"kita mulai sekarang saja?" appa sehun memecahkan keheningan

"ah baiklah, emm kalau boleh tahu dimana sehun?" eomma tao bertanya kepada orangtua sehun

DEG!

_Jadi... aku akan dijodohkan oleh sehun? benarkah?_

Tao tidak tau saat ini bagaimana perasaannya. Apakah senang, sedih, takut semua bercampur menjadi satu. Tao jujur dia memang menyukai sehun setelah putus dari kekasihnya.

"ohh dia menyusul dan sekarang ada didalam perjalanan" jawab eomma sehun

"oh baiklah, oiya perkenalkan ini anak saya tao" eomma tao tersenyum dan memperkenalkan anaknya

Menyadari tao yang sedang melamun eomma tao memanggil tao pelan dan tao tersadar dari lamunannya

"ehh nn..nee anyeong haseo huang zi tao imnida" tao berdiri lalu memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkuk kan badan

"wahh dia cantik sekali ya. Cocok buat sehun" ucap eomma sehun kepada eomma tao.

Dan dipetemuan malam itu mereka, terutama para orang tua membicarakan pernikahan anak mereka.

Setengah jam berlalu. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang ditunggu tunggu akhirnya datang. Eomma tao yang pertama melihat kedatangan sehun

"ahh~ itu anak anda. Tapi... mengapa dia membawa seorang wanita" orang tua sehun, appa tao dan tao terkejut bukan main

'_astaga anak itu belum sadar diri rupanya' _appa sehun yang menggeram kesal segera berjalan menuju sehun dan luhan. Appa sehun membawa sehun dan luhan keluar gedung.

Setelah mereka di luar gedung, appa sehun langsung menampar sehun. Luhan saat itu juga terbelak kaget dan segera menghentikan appa sehun yang memukuli sehun bertubi tubi

"ajjushii tolong hentikaan, jangan memukuli sehun!" luhan memegang lengan appanya sehun tapi segera ditepis oleh appanya sehun

"APA MAUMU? KAU HANYA MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA! KAU TAHU? KAU TIDAK DIBUTUHKAN DISINI DAN KAU HARUS PERGI! JAUHI ANAKKU DAN JANGAN KEMBALI" luhan seperti tertancap ribuan samurai yang mengoyak ngoyak hatinya saat ini. Appa sehun malah memaki luhan yang sekarang sedang terisak

"bb..baiklah aku akan pergi" suara luhan yang mulai bergetar dan luhan segera meninggalkan tempat itu

"LUHAANN! JANGAN PERGI! KAU HARUS PULANG KERUMAHKU DAN JANGAN KEMANA MANAA!" luhan yang mendengar itu tidak menghiraukannya.

**Luhan PoV**

Luhan berlari tanpa arah. Kini hatinya berkecamuk bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Luhan memutuskan untuk berlari kerumah eommanya.

Sesampainya dirumah eommanya luhan segera menghampiri eomma dan memeluknya

"eeoommaaa" luhan menangis dipelukan sang eomma

"astaga luhan, kau kenapa sayang? Bajumu mengapa lusuh begini? kau.. dicampakan oleh kekasihmu? Astaga keparat lelaki itu!" eomma luhan menggeram kesal

"tidakk eommaa tidakk. Aku sedang tidak dicampakan tapii..." luhan menggantung kalimatnya

"tapi apa? Kau diputuskan olehnya?" eomma menatap wajah berantakan luhan

"tidak eommaa! Dia.. akan.. dijodohkan oleh wanita pilihan appa dan eommanya" luhan kembali menangis dipelukan sang eomma

"apa? Dia akan dijodohkan? Astaga bagaimana nasibmu sekarang luhan?" eomma luhan menatap luhan kasihan

"dia terus memberontak dengan appanya kalau dia tidak mau dijodohkan, dia rela apapun demi aku eommaa" luhan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya

"yasudah tunggu dia yang mengurus masalah itu sampai selesai dengan keluarganya dan kamu sekarang tinggalah disini dulu. Baju bajumu masih ada di sini" ucap eomma luhan

"baiklah eomma" luhan yang sekarang sedang terduduk lemas dan mengingat kejadian tadi hanya membuat kepalanya sakit lagi

Luhan berdiri dan menemui eommanya didapur. Luhan menatap eommanya kasihan, eommanya hanya hidup sendiri tanpa ditemani keluarganya

Aku masih ingat dulu eomma bercerita sesuatu kepadaku dan yang boleh tahu hanya aku dan eomma.

Eomma ku bercerita dulu aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang sangat cantik dan eomma ku bilang waktu kita kecil kita saling bersama dan tak mau terpisah satu sama lain. Dan suatu hari dimana hari itu kita harus dipisahkan. Eomma menaruh adikku di tempat panti asuhan yang dimana disitu adalah anak anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua. Eomma ku menaruh adikku disitu bukan karna dia tidak mempunya orang tua tapi karna ekonomi keluargaku yang sangat tipis dan eomma appaku tidak sanggup membiayai semuanya. Sangat miris sekali mendengar itu. Saat itu aku menangis mendengarnya tapi eomma bersyukur karna waktu itu pengurus panti asuhan datang kerumah dan bilang kepada eommaku bahwa adikku sudah diadopsi oleh orang yang sangat kaya raya dan bisa menjaga adikku dengan baik.

Aku saat itu juga bersyukur dan membiarkan adikku bahagia dengan orang yang telah mengadopsinya. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengan adikku. aku ingin melihat bagaimana dia tumbuh besar. Pasti sangat cantik

Tanpa kusadari eomma memegang bahuku dan membuyarkan lamunanku

"hey apa yang kau lamunkan luhan? Ayo makan dulu. Kau belum makan kan?" aku melihat eomma sedang menaruh piring dan mangkok ke meja makan

"eoh? Baiklah eomma, tapi luhan mandi dulu setelah itu luhan akan makan" luhan tersenyum dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya dulu.

**Sehun PoV**

"appa! mengapa appa selalu seperti ini? Kumohon appa bebaskan aku! Aku ingin bersama luhan!" sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"tidak akan appa biarkan, kau! Sekarang cepat rapihkan penampilan mu dan kembali ketempat tadi kalau dalam waktu 10 menit kau tidak balik. Kau tahu akibatnya" appa sehun segera berlalu dihadapan anaknya

"aaggghhh luuhhaann" sehun ngeggeram frustasi. Tidak menyangka akan seperti ini nasibnya. Sehun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera merapihkan penampilannya.

10 menit kemudian sehun selesai dan segera ketempat tadi dimana para keluarga berkumpul. Sehun yang sudah sampai langsung membelakkan matanya

_Huang zi? Aku akan dijodohkan dengannya?_

"anyeong haseo sehun imnida" sehun membungkukan hormat kepada orang tua tao dan juga sekalian memperkenalkan diri

"ahh anak yang baik, silahkan duduk sehun" ucap appa tao kepada sehun

"baiklah, terima kasih ajjushi" sehun membungkuk sekali lagi memberi tanda terima kasih dan langsung duduk dikursi yang sudah dikosongkan untuk sehun duduk

Sehun dan tao hanya bertatapan dengan ekspresi bingung. Keduanya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi. Tunggu takdir yang menentukan selanjutnya

" nah sekarang.." appa tao memecahkan keheningan. Sehun dan tao saat itu juga memutuskan tatapan mereka dan beralih menatap appanya tao

"kita sudah memutuskan. Pernikahan akan diadakan dua minggu lagi" seketika saat itu juga sehun membelakan matanya kaget dan menatap ayahnya tajam dan sang ayah pun hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

"oiya, dan kita akan memesan satu apartemen besar untuk kalian berdua tinggal disitu untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Kalian akan tinggal disitu selama dua minggu sampai hari pernikahan" sehun seperti kehilangan nyawa setelah mendengar itu. Tao yang tahu kalau sehun tidak menyukai semua ini hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

Sehun membanting semua yang ada dikamar mandinya dan teriak sekuat mungkin. Saat ini dirinya sedang frustasi oleh kenyataan ini semua

"kenapa ini harus terjadi? Tuhan? Apa kau hanya menaknakdirkan aku dengan luhan sampai sini saja? Mengapa kau berusaha untuk membuat luhan jauh dariku" sehun menumpahkan segala amarahnya, menumpahkan semua airmatanya yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi

"hiks" isakan itu berhasil lolos dari mulut sehun. Sekarang dirinya ingin mati tak punya tujuan lain. Dan sekarang wanita yang dia cintai hilang tidak ada dirumahnya.

Sehun segera membersihkan dirinya dan bergegas untuk mencari luhan yang entah kemana. Sehun meniatkan dirinya untuk kerumah eommanya luhan kali saja luhan berada disitu

'tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu memecahkan kebersamaan sepasang eomma dan anaknya. Eomma luhan berhenti memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya dan segera berdiri

"eomma! Biar aku saja yang membukanya" luhan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu

Luhan membuka pintunya dan seketika itu juga kaget tiba tiba orang yang berkunjung kerumahnya langsung memeluk erat luhan. Luhan belum sempat melihat wajah orang itu tapi dia sudah bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut orang itu. Dia tahu itu sehun

"luhaan kenapa lamaaa.. itu siap-" eomma luhan terbelak kaget orang yang tidak ia kenali memeluk anaknya sembarangan

"astagaa! Siapa kau! berani beraninya memeluk anakkuu!" eomma luhan sudah mengambil sapu dan akan memukul pria itu. Dan saat itu eomma luhan memukul pria itu dengan sapu

"eoommaa jangaann.. itu sehuuun" eomma luhan seketika menghentikan aksinya itu dan membalikan tubuh pria itu

"eoh? Sehun?" eomma luhan belum bisa menyadari situasi ini. Masih memerhatikan sehun dari kepala sampai kaki. Setelah beberapa detik eomma luhan menyadarinya

"hehe maafkan ahjuma ne hehe" eomma luhan hanya tertawa malu karna tidak menyadari kalau itu sehun. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli melihat kejadian itu dan sehun hanya memegang punggungnya yang pasti membiru setelah dipukul pakai kayu

"aagghh ahjumaa ini sakiit" sehun memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit

"astagaa mana yang sakit? Akan ahjuma obatkan ne?" eomma luhan segera berdiri dan menyari obat

Setelah perginya eomma luhan, sehun dan luhan menatap satu sama lain dan keduanya tersenyum lalu mereka berpelukan

Tak lama kemudian eomma luhan datang membawa obat dengan wajah poker facenya. Melihat anaknya lovely dovey didepan sang eomma

"eoh? Eommaa hehe" luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan sehun dan tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya

"huh kalian ini. Yaudah luhan saja yang mengobatinya eomma ingin membereskan sisa makan tadi, eh sehun? Kau sudah makan?" eomma luhan memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap sehun

"ah sudah ahjuma, sehun sudah makan"

"oh baiklah" eomma luhan segera meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu dan berjalan menuju dapur

"luhan" luhan yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan wajahnya ke wajah sehun

"kenapa?" luhan menatap sehun dengan wajah bertanya

"kau.. kenapa tidak pulang kerumahku? Aku frustasi sendiri disana" sehun menundukan kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"maaf.. aku.. tidak berhak berada dirumahmu lag-" ucapan luhan terputus oleh sehun

"tapi sekarang rumah itu milik kita. milik kita berarti milik kamu juga luhan! Kamu belum mengerti ucapanku?" luhan yang ditatap seperti itu dengan sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya

"kapan kau akan pulang?"

"akuu.. tidak tahu kapan pulang kerumahmu-" ucapan luhan terhenti lagi

"itu rumah kita luhan! Rumah kita! sekarang kau jangan menyebut kalau itu rumahku" sehun menajamkan pandangannya kearah luhan yang sekarang sepertinya sudah terisak. Sehun kembali menatap luhan lembut dan segera menarik luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya

"maafkan aku"

.

.

.

Tao sekarang sedang risih dan hanya berjalan mondar mandir didalam kamarnya. Tao sedang memikirkan siapa wanita yang dibawa sehun tadi

"siapa wanita tadi? Mengapa dekat sekali dengan sehun? Aku yang akan menjadi calonnya dan tidak ada yang boleh mendekati sehun!" tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan segera menelfon sehun

"yeoboseo, sehun! Kau sedang dimana? Bisakah kita dinner bareng?" tao yang membuat suaranya imut itu tapi terdengar aneh ditelinga sehun

'_ahh maaf aku sedang bertemu dengan klienku' _jawab sehun asal

"kau tak berbohong kan kepada ku? Aku tadi menanyakan kepada appa mu kalau kau sedang free dirumah"

'_ahh maaf tapi aku sedang sibuk, kita bisa dinner lain kali saja' _jawab sehun segera menutup telfonnya

"ah sehun, aku kesepiaan" tao menggerutu kesal dan segera keluar kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga

"moommyy daaddyy" teriak tao kesal dan segera menuju mommy dan daddy nya

"kenapa honey? Kau sedang kesal" tanya mommy tao ke tao yang seedang membanting tubuhnya kesofa

"sehun bilang dia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diajak dinner. Huuaaa tao kesepian" tao hanya menyandarkan badannya kesofa dan mempoutkan lagi bibirnya

"oh, kalo gitu daddy akan menelfon appanya sehun supaya bisa diajak dinner" daddynya tao segera mengambil iphonenya dan segera menelfon appanya sehun.

Tao hanya menatap kosong pada lantai yang dingin. Dipikirannya masih berkecamuk dan memikirkan _'siapa wanita tadi'_

Tao menatap kearah daddynya yang sudah selesai menelfon itu. Dilihat raut wajah daddynya senang

"cepatlah berpakaian rapih dan duduk didepan menunggu sehun. Sehun akan menjemputmu" tao yang mendengar itu langsung kegirangan dan segera melesatkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan segera mengganti bajunya.

.

.

'_dasar lelaki tua itu, tidak bosan bosannya melihat anaknya menderita'_

Luhan yang melihat sehun sedang melamun segera membuyarkan lamunan sehun

"sehun apa yang kau lamunkan?" tangan luhan bergerak gerak didepan muka sehun untuk membuyarkan lamunan sehun

"ahh chagi tidak apa apa" sehun hanya menatap luhan dan segera mencium bibir merahnya luhan. Luhan hanya menunduk malu

"maafkan aku sayang. Akuu.." sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya

"kenapa?" tanya luhan

"aku... disuruh menemani wanita itu untuk dinner bareng" sehun menundukkan kepalanya karna tak mau melihat ekspresi luhan saat itu

Luhan menatap sehun yang sedang nunduk berubah tanpa ekspresi diwajah cantiknya

"pergilah, aku tidak mau kau dimarahi lagi oleh appamu sehun"

"tapi bagaimana ka-" luhan segera menyentuh bibir sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya

"sshhh, tidak papa aku baik baik saja. Sekarang pergilah" sehun yang tidak rela meninggalkan luhan seperti ini hanya bisa pasrah

"oke hati hatilah sayang. Kaga kesehatanmu. Aku akan segera balik lagi kesini" sehun mengecup kening luhan dan mengecup bibir luhan. Melumatnya pelan

"baiklah" sehun dan luhan segera berdiri dan sehun membuka pintu rumah luhan

"hati hati sayang. Reslitingkan jaketmu yang benar nanti kau masuk angin" ucap luhan dan membenarkan resliting jaket sehun

"kamu benar benar istri yang baik" ucapan sehun berhasil membuat luhan merona

"baiklah yeobo aku berangkat dulu ya, anyeong" sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah luhan dan segera memasuki mobilnya

Luhan hanya tersenyum miris diambang pintu setelah melihat mobil sehun yang melesat pergi didepan rumah luhan

'_kalau dia takdirmu, berbahagialah dengannya. Aku tak akan menggangumu lagi'_

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dipipi mulus luhan. Melihat bagaimana jalan cerita hidupnya saat ini sangat sakit untuk dia hadapi sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf banget yaaa lama publishnyaa. Soalnya kehilangan internet /? hehee**

**Aneh gak sih jalan ceritanya? Atau kecepatan? **

**Iyaudah nanti komen di review aja yah. Tolong nilaikan kekurangan dari cerita ini**

**Thanks untuk para reader yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini *halah hehe**

**Maaf kemaren kemaren sempet vakum di dikarnakan tak ada internet/? Maap -V**


End file.
